This invention relates to an electrical plug contact and a system incorporating the electrical plug contact.
These plug contacts are used for example in motor vehicles. The efforts of the automotive sector amount to using components for as many series as possible with different requirements so that modular concepts are often the goal. At the same time, there is the stipulation of implementing as small a diversity of parts as possible with as few different materials as possible. On the other hand, mounting should be as simple as possible and at the same time as reliable as possible so that errors are avoided in installation.